Un heroe de la oscuridad
by Coatl20xx
Summary: Extraños seres dinosaurios semihumanos se han apoderado de Hyrule, y solo, talvez, el heroe podra salvar a Hyrule de esos seres


**Un héroe de la oscuridad.**

By Coatl20xx 

Capitulo1: Salvando una chica.

Hyrule vivía una tranquila paz y quietud, no había ningún mal a miles de kilómetros; o al menos eso parecía, la princesa Zelda iba continuamente a la biblioteca del castillo para seguir con su interminable lectura de toda la historia de Hyrule y la Trifuerza. Mientras en las afueras del castillo, vino una nueva amenaza a Hyrule; un extraño ser junto con un grupo de hermanos de una extraña raza de dinosaurio, atacan al castillo y asesinan al rey y encierran a la princesa pero, sin embargo, la princesa fue rescatada por algún astuto Sheikah quien la puso a salvo en algún pueblo...

Varios años después aparece un joven de 16 años, de pelo negro, ojos rojos, vestía de una túnica negra, un gorro negro, que venia del bosque.

Joven: (observa hacia fuera del bosque) Así que este es Hyrule; nada mal a pesar de ser un desierto.

Poco después, no muy lejos de ahí, aparece una joven cabalgando en un caballo de color blanco a toda velocidad que pudiese el pobre caballo.

Chica: Cuidado! Hágase un lado!

El joven no se movió hasta que el caballo estuvo muy cerca para atropellarlo, fue entonces cuando se hizo a un lado, y poco después aparecieron dos extrañas lagartijas que corrían tras el caballo a una sorprendente velocidad y el joven solo observa como se alejan.

Joven: Finalmente algo de acción. Lastima que estén persiguiendo a otra persona.

Yegua negra: Iiii (léase como relincho).

Joven: ¿Mmm? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí Strife?

Strife: Iiiiii...

Joven: ¬¬? (no entendió nada) Bueno no importa. Ahora alcancemos esas lagartijas.

Strife: Iiii...

Joven: Tu solo síguelas yo me encargo de atacarlas (se monta sobre ella).

Strife: Iiii...

Joven: ¬¬x Solo hazlo.

Dicho y hecho Strife alcanzo a las lagartijas, quienes no les importo ni un poco el joven quien saca su espada y corta la cabeza de una lagartija de un solo tajo. La chica se sorprende con la facilidad que los derrota el extraño. Cuando termina la persecución ambos caballos se detienen.

Joven: ¿Por qué te detienes? Vamos, sigue corriendo.

Chica: (se baja del caballo) Eh... gracias por ayudarme.

Joven: ¬¬x (baja de Strife con esa mirada) ¿Ayudarte? Mi intención no era salvarte, yo solo quería pelear y descuartizar a esas lagartijas (agarra las riendas de Strife y la jala, pero se niega moverse). ¿Pero que diablos te pasa?

Chica: (se acerca a observar a los dos caballos) Tal parece que tu yegua le agrada White Cloud.

Joven: ¬¬! No es posible. Sabia que no debió haber venido.

Chica: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Joven: ¬¬x ¿Y para que quieres saberlo?

Chica: ¡Oye! Necesito saber el nombre de mi salvador.

Joven: Ya te dije que no quería salvarte. Para la próxima dejare que te persigan y te maten.

Chica: ( Malagradecido. Vamonos White Cloud (se monta en el y se aleja de ahí).

Joven: Vamos Strife, sigamos buscando mas de esas criaturas (se monta en ella).

Y va directo al bosque pero sin darse cuenta, nuestra yegua lo lleva hacia lo que parece ser una Villa.

Joven: Strife, ¿en donde estamos?

Chica: Hey! ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Joven: ¿Otra vez tú? Maldita Strife, debí suponer que fuiste a buscar a ese caballo. ¬¬x

Strife: U Iiii...

Poco después aparece otro muchacho de cabello rubio con un peinado parecido a Link de Ocarina of time, corto con dos pequeños flequillos y de ojos rojos, vestido de una playera, pantalones, un paliacate atado al cuello con un broche con el símbolo de los Sheikas y las manos las tiene vendadas como los peleadores, y atrás de él lo seguía uno que estaba encapuchado, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Los dos chicos: Itsuna!

Itsuna: 0o? ¿Pasa algo?

Joven de ojos rojos: ¿Qué si pasa algo? Acabo de enterarme que por poco no regresas a Kakariko, estaba apunto de ir en tu búsqueda.

Itsuna: U Lo siento Darccel.

Joven de ojos azules: o ¿Ves? No era para tanto, ni que fuera una princesa que se deba proteger.

Itsuna y Darccel: O ¡¡Cállate Celaicos!

Celaicos: ··u Esta bien…

Joven: ¬¬X No entiendo nada.

Itsuna: Eh? Discúlpame… mi nombre es… Itsuna y ellos dos son Darccel y Celaicos.

Darccel: Hola -

Celaicos: …

Itsuna: Ahora me vas a decir como te llamas?

Joven: ¬¬X Para que, si eso no te incumbe.

Darccel: Hey! o un poco mas de respeto no te haría daño.

Joven: ¬¬x Para lo que me importa –, voltea a ver donde se supone que esta su yegua pero, había desaparecido –. ¬¬xX ¿Dónde fue esa tonta yegua?

Celaicos: ¬¬ ¿Te refieres a la yegua negra? Pues ella se dirigió al establo que esta atrás de aquella casa.

Nuestro personaje se dirige hacia la casa solo por su yegua, en tanto con los chicos…

Celaicos: ¬¬x Esa persona no me inspira nada de confianza.

Darccel: o Lo que pasa es que estas celoso.

Celaicos: ¬¬ ¿Qué? ¿Celoso yo, ¿de que estas hablando?

Darccel: Lo digo porque Itsuna fue también al establo.

Celaicos: 0o! ¿Qué?

Darccel: 0Pero no te preocupes, ella estará bien y–voltea a Celaicos– ¿Celaicos?

Pero Celaicos no espero y fue directo al establo para asegurarse de que Itsuna estuviese bien y de protegerla de esa persona, pues había algo en él que lo hacia que no confiara en esa persona. Cuando llego a los establos, encontró a Itsuna y al otro joven prácticamente discutiendo por lo mismo de hace rato. Sin dudarlo se acerco a ellos.

Itsuna: O ¿Porqué no quieres decirme tu nombre?

Joven: ¬¬x Porque no es de tu interés.

Celaicos: ¬¬ No lo sé... pero no te haría daño decircelo.

Joven: ¬¬X ¡Tu no te metas!

Celaicos: ¬¬x Pero piénsalo bien... ella no te va a dejar ir si no le dices como te llamas.

Joven: ¬¬ Okey... mi nombre es Link, Dark Link ¿contenta?

Itsuna: - Ahora que lo dices... ¡SÍ! 0

Celaicos: 00!

Itsuna: ¿Pasa algo Celaicos?

Celaicos: 0/0 Eh, n... no pasa nada (baja su mirada al suelo).

Poco después llega Darccel.

Darccel: Itsuna! Celaicos!

Itsuna: Darccel, te presento a Dark Link

Darccel: ¿Qué? –observa un rato a Dark Link– mmm... ¬¬

Dark Link: ¬¬x ¿Qué tanto observas?

Darccel: - Bienvenido a Kakariko Village.

Dark Link: ¬¬x Vaya momento para dar la bienvenida.

Celaicos: ¬¬x Si no te gusta vete de una vez.

Itsuna: Deja que se quede otro rato.

Darccel: Si, no se ve tan malo.

Celaicos: 0o? ¿Qué?

Dark Link: ¬¬x Olvídenlo! Yo me voy.

Pero Dark Link no se pudo ir debido a que una yegua de color blanco de cabello negro, lo atropello.

Celaicos: Strife Lionheart! o

Itsuna y Darccel: 0 Sí! Se queda Dark Link! 0

Celaicos: 00! ¿Qué?

Itsuna y Darccel le dan 3 zanahorias a la yegua de Celaicos.

Celaicos: ¬¬X

¿Qué le pasara a Dark Link con estos dos locos, ¿Podrá escaparse de ellos? ¿Y quien es el Black Sheikah? Y por cierto ¿de donde salieron los dinosaurios?


End file.
